Wishing Star and Four Leaf Clover
by Shiro no Sora
Summary: The smart girl that stalking the number hunter to find a way to return her friend that got her soul stolen then ended up getting involved in number cards trouble and the orphan girl with mysterious past life that connected with the Barian. This is the story about Takasaki Akane and Hinamori Yui the Fan characters I made for Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal series.
1. Chapter 1 Takasaki Akane

**Disclaimer : Yu-gi-oh! series © Kazuki Takahashi**

 **Yu-gi-oh! Zexal © Yoshida Shin**

 **Yu-gi-oh! Zexal manga © Naohito Miyoshi**

 **Author Note :** **This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal fan character, Takasaki Akane.**

* * *

 **Name**

 **Kanji :** 高崎 茜

 **Romaji :** Takasaki Akane

 **Personal**

 **Age :** 15

 **Height :** 160 cm

 **Gender :** Female

 **Favorite Food :** Udon

 **Least Favorite Food :** Sweets (Because to her it's only has calories and there's no nutrional value)

 **Relatives**

Professor Takasaki (Father)

Dr. Takasaki (Mother)

 **Education**

Heartland Academy, 3rd year

 **Duelist**

 **Tournament Position**

 **WDC :** Nineteenth

 **Deck :** Constellar

 **Numbers :** No. 28 Titanic Moth

 **Introduction**

She is a friend of Hamada Tomoko, one of Kaito's victim about a year before zexal series start. She found out about the numbers card ever since Tomoko were controlled by it and trying her best to research it and following every incident where the number card appears. She's been searching for Kaito ever since he stole Tomoko's soul and number card in hope he may able to cure her from comatose state.

Her father was an old aquintances and colleague of Dr. Faker during their younger days. It'll revealed at the start of season two when Faker introduce her as his new assisstant and joined the lab as part-time worker.

 **Appearance**

She had light purple bangs and bright orange hair on the back. She always tied them up in twin bud. She had chestnut brown eyes with pale skin. She often seen in her 3rd school uniform but she wears casual clothes on the day off that consist of sleeveless white vest with black undergarment beneath, arm sleeves with pair of brown fingerless gloves, brown belts and short white pant underneath with thigh-length black socks and pair of dark brown boots.

Akane's D-pad style is similar to the style that popular among the pro-duelist. It's yellow colored. Later revealed that it belong to her father that used to be a pro-duelist in his younger day before pursue a career as scientist.

After she become Dr. Faker new assistant, he gave her a new D-pad in shaped of star. Like the others it doesn't have a touch screen but bright orange crystal ornament instead and she also acquired a golden duel gazer tatoo that shape similar with constellar crest.

She had a complex with her flat chest and often snap whenever someone tease her about it.

 **Personality**

She ranked 1st in the result of her grade exam and known as the smartest student in third grade. She is observant and quick at analyzing situation such as capable to predict most of duelist strategy after witnessing their duel just once. She is quite stubborn and bossy but she actually a kind person.

She is independent and quite mature for her age and always tried to taking care all of her problem by herself.

She is confident and prided herself as one of the best duelist in school but she always respect and never undermining her opponent. She had a high sense of honor, as she would return the favor of anyone that helped her. She doesn't like to be in someone's debt.

Because of her pride, she is very competitive when it comes to study and dueling.

However when she's with people she really close with such as Tomoko she can be such a crybaby.

She had a caring big-sister like attitude toward Haruto and tried her best not to arguing with Kaito whenever he's around.

She often snap whenever she annoyed at someone or something but whenever she is furious she always hide it behind a smile and eerie cheerful tone that send chill down people's spine.

 **Relationship**

 **Tsukumo Yūma**

Although not that close she consider Yūma and Astral to be one of her good friends and reliable allies.

Akane first meet with Yūma when she helped him picking up his scattered cards from his deck. Yūma confronted her once after she defeated Omoteura Tokonosuke in order to get his number card but unfortunately he no longer have the card after being defeated by Yūma and his memory about that incident is wiped. She demanded Yūma to give her one of the number card and then duel him. After Akane lose she revealed about her friend being one of Kaito's victim ( Since she doesn't know his name yet she called him 'Card thief')

Yūma also told her about his dreadful encounter and duel with Kaito and try to convince her to not involve herself with such dangerous guy anymore and promised her that he would find a way to cure Tomoko. She decide to put a faith in him.

Yūma thanked her when she saves Kotori when the Heartland tower crumbled. She praised him after his duel with Kaito saying he had grown a lot from before and believe he had potential to become even much more stronger.

Yūma is one of a very few people, the other being Thomas and Orbital that ever faced her wrath in form of smile. Yūma cowers in fear when he instinctively notices the scary smile and sarcastic cheerful tone that even Astral failed to notices.

They stayed as good friend until the end of the series and after hearing about the crisis in Astral world, she joined Yūma and the others to help Astral.

 **Tenjo Kaito**

One year prior the Zexal series, Akane encountered Kaito stole her best friend Tomoko's soul when she was controlled by a number card. Akane been tried to chasing the Number hunter ever since and vowed to save her best friend.

She witnessed the duel between Tenjo Kaito and Kamishiro Ryoga and realize how big the gap difference between hers and Kaito's level.

After the duel she confronted him and was furious at his nonchalant and rude attitude.

When Haruto went missing, Kaito accidentaly run into Akane. She figured he was looking for a white haired boy that she meet earlier. She figured he becomes a number hunter for the sake of that boy. Kaito harshly told her that he doesn't need her concern and not to involved herself in the matter.

They meet again at the WDC final pre-eliminaries day and duel with each other. In the end despite her loss, Kaito decide not to take her number card as she doesn't seem to be controlled by it.

She defended Kaito in his duel against Tron. Saying she knew he doesn't enjoy hunting numbers and taking people's soul as she understand from their duel even though he never saying it out loud Kaito is heavily burdened by his act.

After Kaito's duel with Yūma ended, he introduced Haruto and Akane to each other and properly apologized for everything he's been put Akane through. She replied that it doesn't matter anymore and sincerely happy that he finally mended the broken bond between his family.

Later at the start of season two Dr. Faker taking her as his new part-time assistant that will help them in their research and restoration of Heartland tower. She no longer hostile toward him like before but they still arguing with each other from time to time.

When Kaito come to aid the duel between Yūma and Akane against Mizael. She was offended when Kaito told her she won't win against Mizael and she took it as insult and that he looking down on her skill as duelist.

At the moon the moment before Kaito's death when he remembered about Akane, he exclaimed that he wished to see her one more time. Akane in turn shed a tear as she witness his final moment and acknowledge him as one of her best friend.

At the end of the Barian Arc series Kaito grown quite fond of her as he often annoyed whenever Akane got too close with other guys like when she asks Chris advise instead of him or when Thomas teasing her too much. He usually snap when Orbital brought it up, denying it was jealousy.

 **Orbital 7**

At first Akane think the robot only Kaito's lackey and doesn't put much thought on him. She is however quite surprise to find he was different from other robots as he capable to express emotions. She dueled Orbital once and won then demand him to take her to Kaito's place. She found out about Photon transformation effect to Kaito from Orbital when he accidentaly blurted it out.

After she works as Dr. Faker's assistant, at first Orbital a bit jealous because Kaito seems to rely on her more than him but she shows him kindness and appreciation he rarely get and helped him through his problem with Liliybot. He come to respect her.

After experiencing her wrath, Orbital claimed Akane is the scariest person he ever seen when mad.

 **Tenjo Haruto**

Akane's fondness of him because she had always wanted a sibling ever since she was little. It's lonely to spend time alone at home when her parents goes off to work. She once told him that she's a bit jealous of Chris and Kaito because she always wanted a younger brother or sister. Haruto in turn get attached to her and begin calling her Akane Nē-san. She often bringing him candies and stuff when she come to Heartland tower.

 **Dr. Faker**

Akane's father is Dr. Faker Junior and also a co-worker back at his younger days. His one and only partner in his early invention days. After he found out Akane is the daughter of an old friend, believing in her ability Faker offers her a position as his assistant which she gladly accepted.

She heard a lot about Dr. Faker from her father and from she was little she has grown to respect him very much. That's why she hardly believe when she found out someone like Kaito is a son of a respectable man like Dr. Faker.

She interested to learn more about the research of pararel world ever since she involved with Astral world and number cards matter.

 **Christopher Archlight**

Akane look up to Chris as a reliable older brother figure and respect him for his vast knowledge. She often asks for his advice whenever she stuck at some problem at work because he is more kinder and patient than Kaito. Outside of work, he is someone she can talk with ease. They have the same taste in book and often sharing their thought with each other over the books they're read.

 **Thomas Archlight**

Akane first meet Thomas at the first day of WDC under the name of IV. At first he assumed she was one of his fans but after she made it clear she's not her fan and even repulsed by his way of dueling. Thomas claimed she is interesting as he rarely meet a girl that not one of his fangirl despite knowing he is the Asia tournament champion.

Even though she ended up lose, he stated she is one of the strongest female duelist he ever face and walks away after taking one of her heart piece.

After The Archlight family joined Dr. Faker and living in the Heartland tower their relationship turn into an odd but close friendship as Thomas have so much fun tease Akane and ended up angering her because she takes it too seriously. He often visiting them to either annoying her or Kaito in the middle of work because he is bored and ended up by he either get scolded by his brother or father or both.

When Thomas found out about Kaito's feeling toward Akane, he using it for his advantage and tease the blonde to no end like making suggestive comments and often tried to provoke him by purposely teasing Akane.

He is the only one that seem unfazed when facing Akane's wrath unlike Yūma and Orbital.

 **Luna**

They first meet when Akane is on her way home after spending her day off together with Tomoko. She challenged her to duel then after being defeated praised her skill and expected no less of Professor Takasaki daughter. Luna the revealed that she had come to rely a message to Dr. Faker and Byron Archlight that unfortunately on another expedition with the Tsukumo couple.

Akane decide to brought her to the Heartland tower in order to speak with Chris and Kaito as she deem it would be important.

Thorough the E'rah revival arc they become quite close and in turn make Tomoko a little jealous of her new friendship.


	2. Chapter 2 Hinamori Yui

**Author Note :This is my second Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal fan characters, Hinamori Yui.**

* * *

 **Name**

 **Kanji :** 雛森 結

 **Romaji :** Hinamori Yui

 **Personal**

 **Age :** 14

 **Height :** 148 cm

 **Gender :** Female

 **Favorite Food :** Nabe

 **Least Favorite Food :** Greasy food

 **Relatives**

 **Current** : She doesn't have a family since she's been abandoned. She lived and raised in Heartland orphanage from a very young age and the member of the orphanage is like a family to her.

 **Past** : In the past life she was adopted to a family and had two step brother that reincarnated as Yagumo Kyoji and his brother Yuji.

 **Education**

Heartland Academy, 2nd year

 **Duelist**

 **Tournament Position**

 **WDC :** Did not place

 **Friendship Cup :** Did not place ( With Kamishiro Rio)

 **Deck :** Sylvan

 **Numbers :** No.49 Fortune Tune

 **Introduction**

She is a best friend and a classmate of Rio that often visit her during the time she was hospitalized. She highly appreciate their friendship and often show concern when Shark's in trouble since he is Rio's brother.

She is also a childhood friend of Yagumo Kyoji that raised in the same orphanage as her but that would revealed in E'rah revival arc.

 **Appearance**

She had a shoulder-length chestnut wavy brown hair with lighter sandy brown bangs and a fair skin. She usually wears a pink bandana. She had an emerald green eyes. She wore the 2nd year uniform ( It would change to 3rd year by the time E'rah revival arc) in school days. In her day off she wear a simple green sweater with a pair of black stocking underneath and brown loafers.

Yui's D-pad is a green-colored version of the standard. However at E'rah revival arc she using a new pad in shaped of four-leaf clovers that she got from Rio as a birthday present.

 **Personality**

She is quiet, timid, meek and easily intimidated. Always speak in polite manner and soft-spoken even when dueling someone. Often apologize for trivial matter, few of it was not even her fault. Always underestimate herself and deem herself incapable even though she has lot of good qualities as Rio pointed out. She constantly worry whether she's been a burden or hindrance to others.

She is also very dilligent and tidy as Akane mentions from her point of view. She is kind, gentle, sincere and caring person but she often too kind and considerate so it's difficult for her to refuse people request makes many people often take advantage of her. However she always put the others need before her own and try her best to support them.

 **Relationship**

 **Kamishiro Rio**

Rio and Yui meet in their first year and after hanging out for quite a while, they become best friend. Yui cares for Rio very much and she often come to visit her in hospital even after Shark stopped coming.

Rio is protective toward Yui and often concerned of the girl habit that can't refuse people request.

Their first reunion was when Rio awake from her comatose state. They hugging each other and shedding tears of joy in brief reunion before Shark arrive and carrying Rio down. That day Yui went home with Kotori and the others to give the sibling some private time.

On Rio first day back to school, she run into Yui in the way to school and decide to went together and complaining about how mean her brother was for leaving her go to school all alone thorough the way to school.

When she find out that her brother has a crush on Yui. Rio not only gave her approval but also enthusiastically take a role as match maker and stated to Shark that she would definetely get them together and ignore his fierce denial.

Yui partnered with Rio in Friendship cup after defeat Takeda in duel to compete which one of them worthy to be Rio's partner. Even though they did not place, they have a great teamwork and support each other in the duel.

After Rio past memories return, it revealed that Yui was the reincarnation of an old friend in her past life. That's explain why they were naturaly compatible and comfortable around each other.

They first and last duel against each other was when Rio in a form of Merag against Yui. After she lose, Yui said that Rio was never a good liar, not even from back then which a hint that she might remembered some part of her past life.

After Rio and the other Barians are revived as human being. She still share a close relation with Yui and always hang out together.

 **Kamishiro Ryoga**

Shark and Yui met each other at their first year when Rio befriended her and starting hanging out with her. Yui is slightly different from most girls he knew as they usually either jealous of Rio or befriended her to get close to him. Yui genuinely want to be friend with Rio which makes him glad although he never admit it out loud.

Yui is the only person beside Shark that continue to visit Rio in hospital and also sticking up to him even after he found out cheating and was disqualified from the tournament and banned from dueling circuit.

At first he treated her rudely and harshly in order to cut off ties with her. Although scared of him, Yui still believe that he wasn't that bad and he only turned that way because Rio isn't there to look after him.

Later after Yūma confronted Shark and the latter starting going back to school again. He apologize to Yui of all the mean things he said and done to her before and from there they started going to visit Rio together.

After Yui starting to work as a part-time in Poka-Poka restaurant, Shark often coming by for lunch.

He started to see her as more than friend at the end of season one when he saw her relieved face when she visiting him at the hospital after his tag duel with Yūma and Kaito against Dr. Faker that being possessed by Vector.

Her caring and kindness had slowly warming his heart from the beginning. Although Yui is completely oblivious of Shark growing affection toward her and think of it as his caring side to his friends.

Shark refuse to admit about his crush even after being confronted by Rio and expressed annoyance when the latter claimed that she would be his match maker.

Shark Jealousy most visible when Yagumo Kyoji appears. He revealed to be Yui's childhood friend and her hero back in their younger days. On the epilogue afte E'rah revival arc Yagumo stated that he would never hand Yui over to Shark that Rio and Alit perceive as declaration of war from love rival. Even though it could be viewed as brother-like protectiveness.

 **Takeda Tetsuo**

Since Yui sometimes hanging around Yūma's group she ended up getting close to them including Takeda Tetsuo.

Yui watched his duel with Shark that ended up with his loss. Later, She helped Takeda to find Yūma half pieces of pendant that Shark throws away. She told him that Shark used to be a more kinder back then which she know he find it hard to believe.

At season two Takeda challenge Yui to duel in order to compete which one of them would be Rio's partner in friendship cup and ended with his loss. At the end he claimed that his love for Rio still not strong enough to defeat the girl's friendship.

 **Tsukumo Yūma**

Yui is grateful to Yūma for what he had done as he manage to straightened Shark back to the way he used to. She knows about number cards and their influence from Yūma and sometimes will join them in their number hunting when she happened to meet them by chances.

When Yui knew that the manajer from Poka-Poka restaurant had a number card No. 63 Shamoji soldier. She informed Yūma first and trust him to decide whether to take the card or leave it to the owner. In the end the manager reluctantly decide to let Yūma take care of it after Shark advice them to avoid the manager being hunted by the number hunter. Yui then volunteered to work as a part-timer in the restaurant that the manager gladly accepted after taste her cooking.

Yūma said that Yui is a pretty decent cook and state that her cooking is almost as good as his grandmother's.

Yūma invite Yui to go with their friend to the party for the finals along with his group of friends even though she ended up went home with Shark.

 **Mizuki Kotori**

They share a good relationship with each other. They become closer after Kotori asks Yui to teach her some cooking recipes after tasting the food Yui cooks. They often practice cooking together in their free time. Yui knew about Kotori crush on Yūma and often cheering her whenever she is upset when the boy never notice her feelings.

Kotori agree to help Rio with her match making plan after finding out about Shark's crush on Yui since she thought they would make a cute couple.

 **Michael Archlight**

Michael and Yui first encounter was on the first day of WDC after Yui acquired her second heart piece. He introduce himself as III and asked if she would want to duel him.

After the duel that end with Yui's loss, Michael asked why she seems a little disturbed during their duel and she revealed that his smile and personality remind her of an old friend that she haven't seen in years. After taking one of her heart piece he wished her good luck and that she may see her old friend again in the future.

 **Yagumo Kyoji**

Yagumo and Yui was a childhood friend that grew up together in Heartland orphanage and shares a strong bond. They used to be very close with each other, Yui adored Yagumo and getting pretty attached to him. She always followed him everywhere. To her, he was her hero and a protective big brother figure.

Yagumo was actually a caring and kind-hearted guy, he widely admired and loved by most kids at orphanage. Michael sweet personality somehow remind Yui of Yagumo and that disturbed her during the duel.

Yagumo cares about Yui very much but his hatred and agony over the death of his brother turn him into ruthless and cruel person. Despite everything he does, Yui still stand up for him and believe he would return to his senses.

When they duel against each other, Yagumo keep taunting her and mocking her dueling skill. Even though some of his words were undeniably scatching, Yui forgave him for that and not even show any hint of anger as she listen to his taunt. She determined to bring him back and that's a final.

It later revealed after Yagumo been freed from E'rah influence he apologize to Yui and the girl claimed that there is nothing to be apologizing for. She welcomed him back with warm smile and open arm while hugging him tightly.

* * *

 **Another AN** : Please give me a review I would be happy to receive some constructive criticism. I kinda mixed up the anime and Manga Zexal a bit for the story. Do you think I should publish their story?


	3. Chapter 3 : One Year Later (Akane POV)

**One Year earlier**

" _Tomo-chan!" I shouted in panic as I shook my best friend body in hope to find some sort of reaction. But she just laying there, quiet and lifeless, like a corpse._

 _No! she couldn't be dead! I've already checked! I can still feel her pulse and heart beating. She still breathing as well._

 _However she look very pale as if all the colors just gradually faded from the tip of her hair to the end of her toes. I look into her eyes and instead of her usual bright pair of cerulean blue orbs, I found an empty pale blue as if her spirit just drained from her body._

" _Say something Tomo-chan! Please! Stay with me! Tomo-chan!" I cried in desperation as I cling to her as if she would break if I let her go._

" _Finally, she's quite the tough one despite her appearance." I froze as the deep cold tone came from behind me then slowly turn over to look at the stranger._

 _His blonde hair curled up in a point with dark green spiked bangs. His icy blue eyes met my terrified chestnut brown orbs._

 _Is he the one that responsible for the state Tomoko in? if he is, does that mean I am his next target?! Would he do the same to me as he done with Tomoko?!_

 _I can't stop the scary thoughts running through my mind._

 _I opened my mouth but none come out. I wasn't sure whether I want to make a come back at him or screaming for help. My whole body is trembling, I wanted to run away, to get away from here but my knees felt pretty weak._

 _As he taken a step further toward us, my heart beating faster instinctively sensing the impending danger._

 _Is this the end…?_

 _I thought to myself as I tightened my grip over Tomoko and closed my eyes when he bent down in front of me. Ready to accept my fate. At the very least, we would be together in the end._

" _What a troublesome card." I heard a scoff and opened my eyes only to see him picked up a card just a few step away from us. The card with a number in it's name and cannot be destroyed by normal cards… I realize that the card that Tomoko aquired recently and she's been dueling differently ever since she got that card. Was that card the reason he turned her into this?_

 _He got up and about to leave but I need him to confirmed something._

" _Wait!" The word had already escaped my mouth before I even realized. My curiosity defeated my fear. He can't just leave Tomoko in this state! There's no way I would let him get away with this!_

 _He halted his step then turn back slightly._

" _What?" That icy cold tone sounds deeper when he asks._

" _Are you the one that turned Tomo-chan into this? Why?!" I raised my tone and bailed my fist, demanded an answer. Every last trace of fear in my eyes replaced with an anger._

 _He must've realized since he stayed silent and observe me for a moment._

" _I've had passed my judgement."_

 _Judgement? What the hell is this guy talking about?!_

" _What does that mean?!"_

" _I have release her soul from the control of the number card. Be grateful."_

" _Eh? Soul?! That's means…!" I clasped my hand against her nose and feel a faint breath. Tomoko is still alive but no longer has her soul?! How is that possible?!_

" _We're leaving!"_

" _R-Right away, Kaito-sama!"_

 _I've only got a glimpse of the robot that following him before it attached itself on the blond back and change it's shape into a glider._

" _Wa-!" Before I've had the chance to finish, he already out of my sight, above the cloudy night sky._

…..

….

….

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 : One year later**_

* * *

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

The sound of alarm clock beeping wake me up from my slumber. I lazily reach out to turn it off then pull my blanket to cover my head.

 _Just a couple more minute…_ I thought as I let myself indulge in slumber once more. And just when I'm almost fall back to sleep another annoying sound comes from my alarm clock, I've already set it so it'll ringing every five minute unless I turned it off.

"Annoying!" This time I'm getting off my bed and turned the clock off. If there's one big weakness I have to admit I'm not a morning person. It's hard for me to get out of the bed everyday. I can stay in the bed until late in the evening in weekend.

I guess it's hard to wake up early if you always stay awake until past midnight.

It's still 06:30 in the morning and the class started at eight so I still got enough time, to get my preparation done before going to school.

I yawned as I walked to the bathroom and started to get ready for the day.

I opened the tab and let the water flow from the faucet. I flinched a little when I wash my face with the cold water. It's refreshing and send any trance of my drowsiness away.

After I done cleaning myself and change into my uniform, I send one last glance over the mirror to check my appearance before I exited the bathroom.

There doesn't seem to be anything wrong. I brushed my bangs to the side and straightened my blue colored Heart land academy uniform.

My baby blue colored bangs were similar with my mother's and my orange hair on the back were similar with my father's. I've also inherited his deep chestnut brown eyes.

"Perfect." I muttered to myself then walked out of the room.

When I arrive at the second floor and entered the kitchen, I've found small memo in front of the fridge.

 _I probably will come home late tonight, there's too many work to be done_

 _Just re-heat the stew from last night for dinner._

I already know it was from my mother. My mom often worked overtime so it's not unusual for her to come home late or even can't come home at all for a few days. I'm already used to being left alone anyway.

I prepared a simple, quick and easy breakfast consisting of two piece of toast with butter and a sunny side up.

"Itadakimasu." I muttered as I clasp my hand together and bow slightly before starting to eat my breakfast.

After I finished my breakfast and cleaning the utensils, I grabbed my school bag that I already prepared the day before in my room. My eyes halted when I caught the sight of the photo sticker I've place on my study desk.

It was the last picture I took with Tomoko. I remembered, at that time she said she wanted to take a picture together on her birthday and we'll take a purikura together. I can't help but smiled a little at the fond memories.

It's been a year but it felt like it just yesterday. I've never forgotten about her, there is not a day that I haven't been thinking about her.

Tomoko, my one and only best friend in the world. She always had a vibrant smile on her face whenever I see her. Although her energetic expression and aggressive looks may make her look less feminine than girls her age supposed to. Her pixie-cut hair also make her seems boyish.

She excells at most sport but didn't do well in her studies that's why I always tutored her when exam is near. She may good at sport but she love martial arts the most, her ability is much more suited for combat than a sportmanship. Her dueling skill may not be that good but she is invincible when it comes to hand to hand fight.

"It's painful…this one year without you by my side…" I whispered as I brushed my finger over the photo. Ever since that time, for this one year I've been trying hard to find out about the cards that control Tomoko and the bastard that put her in that state.

As far all I know was, it was a number cards, the cards that doesn't registered in any database. The cards apparently can control people minds and make them do a terrible things they normally wouldn't.

About the mysterious blond, there are many cases involving the number cards and each time the victims had ended up meet the same fate as Tomoko. He must be the one that put them into comma. I can only come to a conclusion that he knows something about the cards and been hunting people that uses it.

If I can find him, I could figure out what really happen to Tomoko.

I bailed my fists as the memories of that night replayed in my mind.

I won't let him get away the next time! I have made that promise to Tomoko as she laying unconcious in hospital.

That's been my main priority for a year now.

I then leave the house and on my way to school.

At the way to school I spotted two first years were racing each other to the school. The bigger guy riding a skateboard while the smaller one keep up as fast as he can with his legs. They were arguing with each other in the middle of the race.

 _They really have a lot of energy_ I thought as they ran past me.

The skateboard rider cheated as he kicked an Obot toward the other guy make him collides with it and falling down. Cards from his deck scattered as he fell to the ground.

It doesn't take long before the Obots starting to gather around him. the boy fighting over the obots to retrieve his cards that they called 'trash'

I can't help but feel sorry at him, I walked toward him and bent down then helping him collecting his cards.

"Here." I handed him the cards I picked with small smile.

"A-ah, thanks…" His eyes trailed at my uniform before add. "Senpai?"

"I'm Takasaki Akane, nice to meet you." I offered him a handshake as I introduce myself.

"My name is Tsukumo Yūma, nice to meet you too!" He gladly grabbed my hand.

"I see you around then, you better hurry or you'll be late for the first period." I said before walking off toward the school.

"Uwaah! You're right!" The boy quickly collect all of his scattered belongings back to his back.

When I arrive at the school I just entered the main bulding when my homeroom teacher, Umada-sensei called me.

"Ah, there you are Takasaki," I turned at the middle age man that approached me. He wears a long sleeved black vest that covers his white shirt. His orange colored haired had faded to greyish orange over the year as he is one of the senior professor in the academy. He carrying a stacks of paper document.

"I'm sorry for bothering you but can you do me a favor? I need you to put this to my desk at the teacher lounge and also fetch the absent book? I've forgotten mine at the office." He sounds humble though he doesn't need to be that polite to asks a favor from student.

"I understand, I'll bring it to the teacher lounge." I nodded and take the papers. He seems pleased with it.

"Then I'll take my leave. Don't be late for the first period." He reminded before he walks away. That reminder were probably just his attempt to make small chat since he knew I never late to go to class, not even once ever since I started attending Heartland academy.

With the stack of paper on my hand I've walked toward the teacher office. I bowed my head at the other professors that inside the office. Some seems to prepare the material for the day and the others chatted among themselves.

I quickly find Umada-sensei desk and put the document paper over the messy desk and retrieve the absent chart.

"Good morning, Takasaki." I look up and find the brown haired professor greet me with warm smile. He is a homeroom teacher of the first year, Kitano Ukyo. He extremely popular with the student because he is a very kind teacher.

"Good morning, Kitano-sensei." I replied. He always love a chit chat and I never the type of person that good with small talk. So his attention that manage to win over most students, is wasted on me.

"It's rare for you to come here, does Umada-sensei asked you to?"

"Yes, he said he needs to take care of something."

"You really perform your duties as class representative dilligently. I hope you can continue be a good example for your junior." He smiled as he praise me. I'm in my third year now, the last year for me attending this academy before I take high school entrance exam. It's a favorite school and because of my grade, many people had recommend me to take the exam. My parents had a high expectation of me as well.

"Thank you very much but I'm not worthy of such praise." I shakes my head.

"Ahaha, there you go, as humble as always."

"May I return to my class now? The first period is about to start so…" I said finding a reason to avoid continue this pointless chit chat.

"Well, I also need to prepare for the class so let continue this chat another time."

.

 **After School**

.

It's already late in the evening when I arrive at the Heartland hospital.

"May I help you?" The monotone mechanic voice greeted me when I arrived at the front of the hospital receptionist. The computer had spesifically programmed to assist the visitor with various request.

"I want to visit the room that belong to Hamada Tomoko, please." I said.

"Understood, please wait a moment." And the computer begin to access the database to find information about the patient. The visit hour would be over in two hour and I always make a time after school to visit her like this.

"Hamada Tomoko-sama is in the room 402 in the 5th floor. Do you require an assistance to escort you there?" The machine offered.

"No, it's fine. I can find it on my own." I rejected. It's a service machine and it's job to offer full service to the visitor.

"Understood, thank you for using our service and have a nice day."

With that I leave the hospital entrance lounge and proceed to step toward the lift and pressed the 'down' button. I waiting for a few seconds before the lift automatic door opened with a 'ding' sounds.

It revealed a boy with navy blue eyes and dark purple locks which resembles tentacles hanging down with lavender colored small fringe in the top middle of his forehead . He wore a heartland academy second year uniform. His face scowling a lot but he seems a bit startled for not expected to see me.

I've heard a rumor about him going on around the school. The famous deliquent from second year, Kamishiro Ryoga with nickname 'Shark' based on his deck.

He nod a little before walks past me in haste. At the very least he notice I'm an upperclassmen.

I stepped into the lift and pressed the button five on the list. It took a moment until I arrived at the floor. The fifth floor hall is currently empty at the time. Usually, I would walk past some nurses or a patients that went to the bathroom or just want to take a small walk outside.

399…400… I mumbled inwardly as I read the number tag at the front door of the door I passed on the hall.

"Ah, good evening Takasaki-senpai." I stopped my track when the soft feminine voice come from in front me. I turn and find out the girl that greet me standing before me.

"Oh, it's you Hinamori." I immediately recognized the short girl with deep brown hair on the back and lighter color on the front with pink bandana on top. Her appearance is a bit standing out among the second year, because she is the shortest girl in the second year.

We met with each other when we discussed about the school festival last year. She's the class representative back then and a very dilligent and responsible girl.

"Have you come to visit your friend again today?" She asked in polite tone. She always been a meek but a kind and polite girl, unfortunately her personality tend to make her look like some sort of push-over.

"Yes, I can only visit her at this time of the day." I nodded while answering.

We saw each other in the hospital a few times before. Apparently she come to visit a friend that also hospitalized in the same floor.

"That's true, the visit hour for the guest are almost over and they would accept visit from family member only past 18:00."

"What about you?" I asks slightly curious at the person she's been visiting.

"I have just finished visiting my friend. I would like to come again tomorrow if it possible." So her friend also in the hospital?

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Um, see you tomorrow, senpai."

With that we go on our separate way. I resumed my steps toward Tomoko's room and Hinamori headed toward the lift.

I don't really like to make a small talk with people and usually I don't bother except if they're an older person. However Hinamori is different. She is one of a very few people that I can talk to with ease. Maybe it's because she is similar with Tomoko. The kind of people that never judge others by what they appear to be.

I've overheard my classmate talk about me behind my back before. They said I am hard to approach and that I look like serious and impatient person because I frowned a lot.

I know I don't have the best trait of personalties but people really like to make assumption and judgement on their own and don't even bother to try to know the person first. That's why I always keep my distance from them.

Before I opened the door that lead to Tomoko's room suddenly a thought crossed my mind.

Shark wouldn't appear in the hospital for no reason. No…I've heard that he had a twin sister that absent for a year since she's been treated in the hospital. I think I 've seen that girl around the school before, she often hanging out with Hinamori so she must be the friend Hinamori mention earlier.

Did they come to visit her together…? But why would a good mannered student like Hinamori hang out with that deliquent?

"Well, whatever." I mumbled as I brushed the thoughts off and entered the single-patient room.

I'm not someone that like to involved in someone else busines. It just I tend to overthinking things and end up with various conclusion even though I don't really care about it in the first place.

It just something like sudden thought popped inside my mind, though most of the time I simply brushed it off.

The view of sunset can be seen clearly from the way I stand from the oversized window just four feet away from the hospital bed. The color of velvet deep red illuminate the entire room. I've glance at the computer terminal besides the bed. It allows caregivers to immediately access, document and information of the patient.

There is small beeping sounds came from the heart monitor. The graphic chart form irregular line moving up and down, nevertheless it show that her pulse is still function normal.

I've move closer toward the bed and small smile formed in my feature at the sight of my unconcious best friend. She still as pale as she was the day she fell into comma. Her eyes remained closed ever since that day.

"How are you today Tomo-chan?" I asked even though I know I won't get any reply in return. "It's been a busy day as ever for me you know? Can't be helped I'm the class representative after all."

"Everyone in the track club were very worried about you." My eyes trailed at the small photo frame on the small table besides her bed. It's a photo taken about a year ago, the picture of entire track club team. If I'm not mistaken it was took at the time Tomoko their ace were given position as captain team.

She had been replace by other person now, though.

There are track club's members autograph and small note on the bottom saying ' _Get well soon, captain!'_

As I watched over Tomoko's sleeping face all memories of when we were together flashed in my mind.

Tomoko has always been a friendly person. She's the only one that talk to me when I first moved to Heartland in grade school and that's how we become friends.

As years passed we become even more closer and now we were basically almost inseparable. We're going to school together and went back home together. When we're not in the same class we always spend the break time eating lunch together.

We often visit our favorite fast food joint after school. Having a sleep over at each other house and attend a christmast party at her house when my parent have to work overtime.

"As I thought…when you're not around…is not fun at all…" It's been hard, this one year without my one and only best friend. Without I even notices it a single tear rolling down my cheek then another one and another one. Before I realizes my eyes already wet with tears and I can't stop the sobs.

"Ne…do you remember the promise we made back then?" I said in between my sobs. "That we're going to attend the same high school together." Even though she's bad at academic, Tomoko still tried her best. Studying everyday so she can enter the same high school as me.

"We made a promise back then weren't we? We're always…always going to stay together!"

I grabbed her hand and hold on it tightly as if she would crumble if I didn't.

"Tomo-chan I will definetely make you better soon! I'll find that guy and a way to turn you back!"

"That's why…please…bear with this for a little longer…" I move closer to her as I whispered those words even though I know she couldn't hear it. It's a promise that I intend to keep no matter what.

* * *

- **End of chapter 1 of Akane's story** -

* * *

 **Author Note** :

Like I explained in Akane's biography. Her best friend is one of Tenjo Kaito's victim when he was still a number hunter, prior one year before the start of Zexal series. Akane's mother is working at the same company as Tsukumo Akari, Yūma's older sister and she is the publishing director for the company. She is pretty busy and often works overtime. Akane's father works overseas.

The next chapter will be told from Yui's perspective.

Also Thank you for everyone that has read so far. This is my first chapter of the story, I would love to receive some constructive criticism.


	4. Chapter 4 : The Bully's sister (Yui POV)

**Chapter 2 : The Bully's little sister**

* * *

When I woke up the sun hasn't rise yet but I already used to get up exactly at 5:30 A.M.

Slowly and as quiet as possible I folded my Futon and put it in the wardrobe, tried not to disturb the others from their deep slumber. I share my room with other six children, all younger than me.

I comb my hair and fixed my appearance at the small mirror on my studying table then dressess in my uniform.

I smiled a little when I saw their peaceful sleeping face before I exited the room.

"Ara~Good morning, Yui-chan. Early as usual." One of the sisters, Sister Lucia greeted me when I walked down the stair. She had her hand full with laundry.

"Good morning sister. I'm about to make breakfast for everyone." I said as I'm about to head to the kitchen.

"Do you need a hand?" I heard sister Lucia asked.

I turned at her and shakes my head. "No, I can do it myself. Thank you sister." The sister really kind, she already had a lot to do yet she still offered to help me.

I put on the apron before start cooking in the kitchen.

After I'm done cooking the rice in the rice cooker it'll take a while until the rice is done cooked. I prepared the other meals, I took a few ingredients out of the fridge and start to make breakfast.

Cutting a vegetables to small pieces and frying a mackarels.

I've finished made the breakfast just the right time. The other childrens already woken up and scrambled to the kitchen. They must've already smelled the meals. It come out nicely, I guess.

"Yui Nee-chan! Good morning! Are the breakfast done yet?" A younger boy ran toward me. "I'm already hungry!"

"Good morning." I greeted him back as I put the foods of the plates."Then, Matt, can you give me a hand? Take these plates and set it on the table."

"Yes!" Obediently he took two plates of dried fry mackarel and big plate of salad of sliced cabbages, lettuce and diced tomatoes.

"I want to help too!" A young girl chimed as she entered the kitchen.

"Then, Aiko can take these." I handed her two plates of fried egg and watched as she happily followed the older boy and set it on the table.

"Good Morning Yui-Nē." Another girl slightly older than both of them entered the kitchen. "What a nice smell, what we have for breakfast?"

"Good morning Carmen. It's fried mackarel and can you please bring these to the table?" I handed her a tray with small bowls of miso soup.

"All right." The redhead answered as she took the trey from my hand.

After all the food placed on the table and all the kids already come down stairs and took their own seat waiting for the head mistress to come. There are no rule that stated they need to wait for the head sister, I guess we just doing it because we respect her very much.

It's a small orphanage so the kids weren't that many. In a way we all are like one family in here.

"Good morning Yui." A gentle voice came from behind me and I turn around to find l elderly woman entered the kitchen. She's the head of the sister and the head mistress of the orphanage.

"Good morning head mistress. I've done prepare breakfast for everyone. Shall I make you some tea?" I offered.

"Thank you. It'll be nice to have some. I always like the tea you brewed." She said before she proceed to walk toward the table.

"Good morning head mistress!" all the kids chimed as they saw her took a seat at one of the chair.

"Now everyone, please eat to your heart content." She said and after everyone said 'Itadakimasu' loudly. She took her own share of breakfast.

I watched they begin to eat the breakfast I prepared. Seeing them heartily gulped down the meals I prepared make me very happy.

"Here your tea." I said after I done make the tea and placed it on the side of head mistress table.

After a small thank you from the head mistress. I take another empty seat myself and started eating my own share of breakfast.

* * *

 **Lunchbreak**

Teacher's lounge

"Sorry for troubling you everytime, Hinamori. But, can you please bring the assignment to Kamishiro again?" Our homeroom teacher said as she handed me a map.

"Don't worry about it Sensei. I'm going to the hospital after school anyway." I said as I accepted the map.

"Well, technically I supposed to handed this over to her brother instead of you, but…" She placed a finger under her chin as if thinking it over. "He's a little…" She trailed of seems unable to find a right word to continue.

"I understand, please don't worry about it. Besides, Rio is my friend after all." I said, tried to convinced her.

"Ah… you're really close with her. Then I'll leave it to you."

After that I exited the teacher's lounge and make my way toward the cafeteria. For most student lunch break is time to rest and eat but for some it's a free time for dueling.

There already a lot of students starting their duel at the yard when I passess it. They seems to enjoying it a lot.

Even though I understand basic dueling rule and even have my own deck I'm not very good with it.

"Oi you hear that?! The first year, Takeda Tetsuo challenged Shark into duel!"

"Really?! Let's watch it!"

A couple of male students ran past me toward the yard. I turn toward the yard and notices a crowd of students were cheering over a duel.

Shark? If I'm not mistaken, that's Kamishiro-kun nickname…isn't?

Out of curiosity I decide to join in the crowds and watch the duel. They were in the middle of the duel when I arrived.

Takeda Tetsuo, the chubby first year wearing a red hat doesn't have any monster left on his field. And on the hologram screen on top of him shown his life point already reduced to 800.

While on Kamishiro-kun's field he already summoned his ace Xyz monster, Aero Shark. His life point are still 4000.

"Now, Aero Shark direct attack!" He ordered the monster and it swim toward the first year and attacked him, depleting the rest of his life point.

 **Takeda Tetsuo LP 800 - 0**

The duel ended with the first year get blown by the impact of the Aero shark attack and landed on his back. I can only cast him a symphatetic look while the other around me snickered at his loss. Even beginner can see the huge difference between their level.

I saw Kamishiro-kun walked toward the poor guy with two second year that I assumed was his friend since they always followed him around. Kamishiro-kun bent down and picked the first year scattered cards.

"As the deal, your deck belong to me now!" He said as he took the whole deck from Takeda's D-pad. Since when did Kamishiro-kun start taking people deck away?

The first year can't come up with anything, he only stayed silent and glance down in frustation at his loss.

"What do you think you're doing with Tetsuo deck?!" Another first year yelling as he charged toward them. He seems really pissed, so I assumed they're Takeda's friend.

"Ah? who might you be?" Kamishiro-kun sounds irritated at his sudden interuption.

"I'm Tsukumo Yūma! This guy's classmate!" The first year introduce himself.

Kamishiro-kun only sneered wickedly at the first years.

Kamishiro-kun's friends walked closer toward him then one of them said "You obviously got no clue who is it you're talking to!"

"I know, alright." The first year nodded. "I've heard he's quite notorious around the school, Shark!"

"This is my reward for beating him." Kamishiro-kun stated."You see, we already made a bet before the duel that whoever win may claim the loser's deck."

"Why would you do something like that?!"

"I have no choice! These guys said I'm a poser duelist with no talent and that I never get anywhere."

"Then, I'll just have to duel him and taking your deck back!" He challenged.

"Stupid! Shark-san is very skilled! He already participate in a tournament!"

"There's no way someone like you can defeat him!"

Tsukumo seemed annoyed by the second year's statement. "I know that!" He growled. "I also aiming to be Duel Champion!"

"Did you just say Duel Champion?" Kamishiro-kun eyes narrowed as he heard Tsukumo statement. "Do you know just how far one must go to be the duel champion?"

"Err…well…I don't quite…"

"Then don't talk so casually about it!" Kamishiro-kun suddenly snapped.

"If you want me to return this deck, you have to offer me whatever's most important to you in its place!"

"Most precious…to me…?" Tsukumo seems a little bit startled by the sudden outburst as he glance at the pendant dangling on his neck. Kamishiro-kun eyes followed his gaze and suddenly snatched the pendant.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Tsukumo about to lunged toward Kamishiro-kun but those two second years immediately seized him.

"This seems to be important to you. Shall I use this to teach you the true meaning of the word 'Value?'" Kamishiro-kun dropped the pendant to the ground.

"Only when you lose your precious something…" As he said it he stomped the pendant and break it in half made the three first years gasped at his cruelty. "You will realize it's worth!"

I covered my mouth with my hand. Kamishiro-kun is famous for his bad reputation even when Rio still around but it's not like him to do something like that!

Even though it happened right in front of me, I still hardly can't believe it.

Then he kicked the half pieces to the bushes down there. "Your most important thing is shattered now, it's nothing but history!"

"How dare you! That's dirty trick!" Tsukumo tried to attack Kamishiro-kun but Takeda quickly restrained him.

"I'll give you a chance to win back that guy deck. How about a duel? If you win I'll give this back but if you lose your deck is mine!" Kamishiro-kun offered a challenge that sounds more like a threat.

"This Sunday, at the plaza in front of the station. Don't you dare back down."

With that Kamishiro-kun left the first years. Tsukumo look at his broken pendant with heart-broken expression.

* * *

 **After School-in the evening**

Room 404

"Good afternoon, are you coming to visit Kamishiro-san again today?" When I walked inside the room, a nurse welcomed me.

"Yes, sorry for intruding…" I said as I bowed my head a little. Should I come back later? I thought.

"It's no problem." She shakes her head. "Please wait a moment, I'm just checking her temperature. It's almost done." She had a pleasant smiled crossed her face.

"It's done, her condition is still normal." She said after done checking Rio pulse. Then her eyes seems sad as she look at Rio figure.

She still hasn't regain her conciousness but most of the bandages around her legs and arms already been taken off. Only her head still covered with a bandage. Still it's a heart-wrenching sight to view.

"I felt really sorry for her. It's a terrible accident and she is still so young…poor child, she must be so scared…" She said, her tone filled with sympathy.

"Now that I think about it, that boy that used to visit her a lot. Her brother not coming again today? You're going to the same school right, can't you invite him over to come sometimes? I haven't seen him in ages!" The nurse sounds worry as she turned toward me.

"Well…he is her brother and we're in the same class…but we're not that close." I mumbled quietly.

"Oh…I see…" She sounds disappointed.

"I…I can try to convince him!"

"Well, glad to hear that. Then, I got to go now, there's another patient I need to look." Said the nurse.

"Thank you very much." I manage to squeaked before she walked out the room. She turned and nod at me before stepped out of the room.

I turned my attention back at Rio. It's been a year since that devastated tragedy. She's been severely injured when rescued from a building on fire. No one know exactly the source of the fire even until now. Either way, it's really unfortunate accident.

"How are you today Rio? They already taking off most of the bandages, I see." I said as I trailed even though I know she can't hear me.

"Kamishiro-kun didn't come again today. Huh?" I said with slightly sad frown. I used to run at him in the hospital but he never come to visit again ever since he's been disqualified from the national tournament.

"You know…he done a terrible thing today. If only you were there, I'm sure you must be able to straightened him right away. He can never win in argument against you, after all." I let out a small bitter laugh.

"I know…I said that I'll try to convince him, but we never actuall spoke to each other in a long time." In the first year we still exchange greetings and hold a small talk sometimes but now he never even talk to me anymore.

Rio would probably be disappointed if she knows this. But even now I'm still intimidated by Kamishiro-kun presence. Though I don't dislike him, and I know deep down he's a good person. It's just I'm easily frightened. Though, now, he changed a lot from what he used to be in the past.

"I guess, it's because you not around anymore…" I can't hide the sad tone in my voice. Rio is an important friend to me.

It surprise me until now how we can become close friend despite the huge difference between us. Rio is strong, adamant and confident while I'm weak, meek and easily intimidated. She is also very popular among guys and admired by lot of girls as well, I wonder why she want to befriended someone as average as me?

I'm about to say another word when someone suddenly opened the sliding door.

Kamishiro-kun is standing on the entry way. He seems surprised to see me, and for a moment our gaze locked with each other then he scowled, turn around and close the door but not before briefly glance at his sister.

 _Did my presence bother him that much?_ A dreadful thought suddenly crossed my mind.

I decided to go after him before he leave the hospital. Thank goodness I manage to catch up to him. He was standing in the front of the elevator door.

"Please wait a moment!" I intercepted before he went inside the elevator.

He turned to see me. "What do you want?" I flinched a little at the cold tone he used.

"I-it's been awhile since you visit her, c-could you please stay a little longer? I would leave if you want some privacy…" I nervously stammered, tried my best to convince him.

"Don't need it." He said as he turned around and about to resume his steps when the lift door opened.

"Why did you do such awful thing earlier?" My question freeze him in his place. "That pendant…must be something very valuable to him…"

"If it something that precious, then he have to learn to take a good care of it!" He retaliate, sounds annoyed now.

"You mean like Rio to you?"

"It's none of your concern!" From the way he talk I immediately know I have crossed the line.

"S-sorry…" I muttered meekly afraid to angered him even more.

"You're annoying, mind your own business!" I flinched a little at his harsh tone and watch in silent as he entered the lift and close the automatic door.

* * *

 **The Next day**

I decided to come to school early tomorrow morning. I determined to find that pendant. Even though I know it won't do any good to Kamishiro-kun already damaged reputation to those first years's eyes but at the very least I can help them by finding the other half of the broken pendant and apologize properly for Kamishiro-kun behalf.

I can do at least that much for Rio. I thought as I entered the school yard.

When I arrive there I saw Takeda sneaking around the bushes. From the dirt on his uniform, he must have been here for awhile looking for the other half of that pendant.

"Good morning, you're Takeda Tetsuo isn't?"

"Good morning, ah…senpai, how'd you find out my name?"

"I watched your duel yesterday."

"Ah…that's pretty lame of me…" He said and rubbed the back of his head with dejected look.

"No," I shakes my head and smiling tried to reassure him. "I think it's amazing that you give your all in that duel."

"Is that so?" He chuckled seems a little embarassed by my comment.

"Are you here to find Tsukumo pendant?" I asked even though it was pretty obvious.

He nodded. "Well, I'm the reason Shark broke his pendant and involved him in this mess. He might be stupid and annoying at times but Yūma is a good friend of mine."

"I'll help you look for it." I said, offering my help. That's the only reason I come to school early today after all.

"Eh? You don't have to…"

"We are not close but Kamishiro-kun…I mean Shark is my best friend's brother."

"He had a sibling?" Takeda raised his eyebrow, seems genuinely surprise.

I nod softly. "Yes, that's why I want to help even it just a little." I said, I really want to help and he must have notice as well as he let me crouching down and help him finding that piece of pendant in the bushes.

We were searching the pendant for quite a while until it almost the time for first period to start that we finally found it. Stuck in some tall grass around the bushes. No wonder it was hard to spotted.

"Here." I handed Takeda the pieces of the pendant.

"Thank you, senpai." He smiled wide as he accept the piece.

"About the duel in Sunday…" I muttered with worry.

Takeda must have notice my uneasyness as he tried to encourage. "Knowing Yūma there's no way he would back down from the duel! But I'll be there cheering the whole time!"

"That's the least I can do…" Takeda then look down as his expression turned grim.

"Takeda…you really a good friend." I said complimented him. I genuinely mean it, he is a good friend.

He sheepishly rubbed his neck at the statement and quickly change the subject to hide his embarassment. "Ah! Let's get back to our classes, the first period is about to begin."

I nod then said. "Umm, see you later." Before parting way with him and went to my class.

* * *

 **End of chapter 2**

* * *

 **A/N** :

I know there are no duel scene in these two chapters yet for my characters and considering the difference between Akane and Yui's level as duelist and their role in the story, Akane got much more dueling scene than Yui.

Thank you very much for everyone that has read my story this far.

Especially for **yu.65.104** for following and fav this story. Thank you very much, I'll try my best to continue the story from now on.


End file.
